Field
The described technology generally relates to a method of driving a display panel and a display apparatus for performing the method.
Description of the Related Technology
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) include a first substrate including a pixel electrode, a second substrate including a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second substrates. An electric field is generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. The transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer can be changed by adjusting the intensity of the electric field so that a desired image may be displayed.